The invention relates to a home appliance device, in particular a home chiller appliance device and to a method for assembly of a home appliance device.
From the international patent application WO 2015/078511 A1, a home appliance device is known comprising one first gearing element that is rotatable around a first rotation axis. One second gearing element is rotatable around a second rotation axis which is perpendicular to the first rotation axis. The first gearing element and the second gearing element are inserted in a housing unit that is embodied as one single element. The home appliance device is configured for adjusting a height of a home appliance.